1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to corrosion-inhibited aqueous solutions, particularly antifreeze compositions useful as coolants in a heat-exchange system such as the cooling system of an internal combustion engine.
2. Prior Art
Peeler et al in U.S. Pat. No. 3,576,746 disclose that tetramethylsilane or a fluorine substituted tetramethylsilane can be used in functional fluid compositions to decrease cavitation-erosion corrosion. Useful functional fluid base materials include organic materials such as polyphenyl ethers, hydrocarbon oils, such as natural mineral oil and synthetic oil including alkylated hydrocarbons and mixtures thereof. The cavitation-erosion corrosion tests shown utilize copper specimens in the evaluation of the functional fluids.
Pines et al in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,337,496 and 3,341,469 disclose siloxane-silicate copolymers including methyl siloxane as a component of said copolymer for use as metal corrosion inhibitors in aqueous alcohol compositions.